


Villain I'm Not

by rhythmofyourheart



Category: Marianas Trench, The Walking Dead
Genre: Multi, Yall will love it, but - Freeform, i also made Oceanside band / music fandom people, modified negan backstory, s7+ spoilers, this is a full ass AU bitch, yes this is cracky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmofyourheart/pseuds/rhythmofyourheart
Summary: A different version of the events do far, with Marianas Trench inserted into various roles.--Rick and the gang have faced every threat - from The Governor to Terminus to the Wolves. But what happens when they meet a wiseass blonde haired man with a bat? Will they make it out alive? Or will they die in this?





	Villain I'm Not

Non canon cast:  
Josh Ramsay - Negan  
Matt Webb - Dwight  
Mike Ayley - is not cast since he doesn't change his name - he is mentioned along with Em  
Ian Casselman - Simon  
Kim C - just mentioned at one point  
Emily K/Ayley - mentioned (I'm having them already married)  
Amanda M - Lucille (Josh just hides her real identity.)

Anyone else retains their roles and I am leaving Oceanside a surprise!


End file.
